The goal of the proposed study is the expansion of the scope of high performance liquid chromatography to the rapid separation of complex biological mixtures including those of biopolymers. The approach involves the development of novel microparticulate stationary phases, and eluent systems as well as the investigation of the pertinent chromatographic parameters both experimentally and theoretically. The results are applied to the development of advanced methods for biochemical analysis as well as for rapid clinical analysis of physiological fluids.